Roaring Skies
by Katarisha
Summary: Post DA2. F!Hawke leaves Kirkwall. Ex-relationship with Anders. Didn't meet Fenris yet. Slightly changed -original DA2 background- story. I know, pathetic description. Shall fix it when I think of something better.


_**Authors Notes**__: So, I decided to do some Dragon Age fan fic also… mostly because right now, I have a bit of writers' block for Mass Effect. But no worries (if there are any), I will continue with that also._

_I will give this M rating for now, just to be on the safe side. I didn't yet decided how graphic the intimate parts shall be. Angst is to be expected._

_Before I actually start with this one, few things need to be clear, so I will just write them here:_

_First things first: _

_**Disclaimer: Characters and basically everything you recognize from the game itself is ownership of BioWare. I thank them for allowing me to play in their sandbox, borrowing their toys for the time being. I promise, that I shall try my hardest to not break them.**_

_And secondly:  
><em>

_The story is happening **after DA2**. Hawke is a female mage who is also very skilled with blades, so she is** rouge-mage** actually. I just thought it would be nice, if she would not depend only on magic. _

_The __**back story is some-what different**__ to the options we have in game, so I think I should summarize it a bit:_

**_1__st_**_ Hawke and Carver both joined King's army. Victoria Cousland is a cousin to the Amell's, and they did meet her, Alistair and Duncan at Ostagar. Alistair was made king and married Victoria Cousland. Loghain managed to flee Ferelden, taking Anora with him.  
><em>

**_2__nd_**_ Both twins, Bethany and Carver, survived -escape from Lothering-. The ogre was killed by thee 3 of them. Flemeth did helped them.  
><em>

**_3__rd_**_ Hawke __**did not**__ meet Fenris yet, or at least they never spoke. She did however meet Anders, Merrill, Isabella, Varric, Aveline and Sebastian and befrended them.  
><em>

**_4__th_**_ Hawke **was** romantically involved with Anders._

**_5__th_**_ Hawke beat Arishok in a single combat defending Isabella. Kicked Isabella's ass after it.  
><em>

**_6__th_**_ Leandra (Hawke's mother) was murdered as in game, but the murderer was **not yet** found, and it is **not the same** one as in game. _

**_7__th_**_ Hawke joined sides with Templar's. Anders **is** alive. Sebastian __**did not**__ leave Hawke's side._

**_8__th_**_ Hawke **refused to be** Viscontess. Her brother Carver **became** Viscont instead, on her recommendation (he never became Templar or Grey Warden).  
><em>

**_9__th_**_ Sebastian continues with his mission to re-claim his throne._

**_10__th_**_ Hake left Kirkwall behind. Bethany stays with Carver (she did not join the Circle).  
><em>

_There shall be more written about past events in the story. For everything else, well, you will just have to read it and see for yourself. I hope you will like it. Please, do let me know what you think of it. I am always open for constructive criticism. _

_This is not beta-read yet, so please bear with my deficiencies and me, until it is._

_For today, just a tiny prelude, that has almost nothing with the story itself. It is just my way of celebrating my birthday (no, really, I kid you not ):_

O-|o|-O_  
><em>

**PRELUDE**

I, Shady, invited Varric and Isabella out tonight, to celebrate my birthday. We gathered in Hanged Man, looking forward to game of Wicked Grace, stale ale and night of storytelling.

It's warm summer night outside, and yet, the fire burns inside from some odd reason, making the air in room heavy with heat, vomit and sweat from drunken patrons. I blame a shady mage sitting in front the fireplace, feeding flames, for it. Even in this hotness, he still shakes. Nobody knows who he is, or where he came from, not even Varric himself. But he is not important for this story, or maybe he is, we shall see. Nora, the waitress is snoring in one of the corners, drunk again, of course. Bad Poet recites his terrible lines, as he does it every time.

"Varric, why again did you left the steamy, saucy parts out from the story?" I ask after the third mug of ale glancing at the dwarf.

"I wasn't there when they were at it," Varric answerers and orders another mug of dwarven ale.

"That didn't stop you in Hard in Hightown, did it," I raise my eyebrow.

"Damn sure it didn't," Isabella confirms, turning her back on Bad Poet. "You know Varric, if you lost your muse, I could always demonstrate you few pointers." She winks at the beardless dwarf, licking her lower lip sugestingly.

"I don't think Bianca would be pleased with that, Rivaini," Varric laughs," not that I don't appreciate the offer," he winks back, smiling.

"We could always make a threesome," Isabella tries again, finger of her hand drawing line from her lips, over her curves, earning smouldering gazes of many man and few females around.

"You would just scratch Bianca," I smirk. "Not to mention, that it is already to hot in here," I mutter, casting evil glances at the still shaking mage. He doesn't care, or maybe just doesn't notice me doing so.

"Maker forbids!" Varric almost chokes on his ale, terrified by just thinking that his precious crossbow would be harmed.

"Indeed," I nod. "Lets just start a game of Wicked Grace, shall we?" I suggest.

The dwarf shows his pearly whites, shuffles the cards masterfully and deals: "Ladies, please be gentle with me. I am afraid I got a bit rusty," he grins.

Isabella and I laugh wickedly, both crossing fingers behind our backs.

"Of course, Beardy," I smirk, not falling for it.

"Will you tell us a story while we play, or should I?" Isabella asks with fire burning in her eyes. "Alas, if I do it, I do hope, that Hanged Man has fire hazard insurance," she adds under her breath, looking at her cards.

"No, no, it's Shady's turn tonight," he grins. "Besides, if that mage doesn't leave soon, we will burn as it is," he adds grumbling.

"Oh no, it's not!" I try to get out of it, as Varric points at me.

"Pleaseeeee," Isabella laughs.

I stifen in my seat. Sight escapes me. "Oh, all right then." I give up. Shadow crosses my face, the room becomes darker and cold breeze coming from nowhere envelopes the heated room, when I speak again: "But before I begun, let me warn you, this tale is not for fainthearted. Shadows grew longer, flames burn hotter…"I say and all the chatter dies.

The mage starts to shake more violently, as the room colds down, despite the fire burning. I glance at the mage and smirk.


End file.
